Black Flower
by iluvbooks57
Summary: Her name was Black Flower, it was dark and colourless. Her flames were even darker. "I am sorry Big Brother...Some people have to sacrifice for the greater good... I am happy I got to live with you and go to True Cross Academy... Remember me...please...Big brother..."
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated in along time, but I had my birthday (I am twelve now) My grandma moved to Florida the day before my birthday... Magnus Chase came out... I had ACT prep tests this week and... ANIME! If you look at my profile i watched like 4 animes...**

 **Sorry!**

Rin chased after the demon that infiltrated the campground. He was allowed his sword after the demon came close to the camp. Shura had dowsed everyone else in holy water just barely missing him. He ran through the woods after the little girl.  
"Sorry, big brother but our other brother said I could stop by anytime. I wanted to meet you, but I didn't know you were pretending to be a human!"  
"So, you must be a child of satan," he said chasing after her. She had black hair down her back pulled into a ponytail. She wore black pants with a matching tank top. She giggled and started to climb a tree. Rin followed her up when Bon ran out of the forest. What Rin didn't know was that Bon had stolen a holy water grenade from Yukio. Bon pulled out the pin and threw. She jumped at the last second but Rin didn't. He was soaked from head to toe in water and looked really pale. He went unconscious and fell of the tree. Yukio had heard the grenade and ran over just in time to catch him. They started hauling him to the camp.  
"I'm sorry if I messed things up big brother but I hadn't met this brother yet and big brother mephisto said I should play with him."  
"It's okay I'm sure you didn't mean any harm." Yukio said with a smile.  
"Uhmmm...Why are you talking with a demon? Why did she call you big brother?" Bon asked.  
"Wait," she said, "Big brother! Rin-chan can't go in there!"  
"Why?" Shemi asked.  
"Because there's a barrier! You already sprayed him with holy water and now you want to put him through a seal? Next you will be chaining him up in silver while chanting fatal verses!"  
"She's right," Yukio said in defeat, "Shemi, go get towels, we have to dry him off."  
Shemi gave them all towels and they placed Rin face down. They started to dry him off when something fuzzy fell on th ground. It was a tail. Rin had a tail. Shemi turned to Yukio and started claiming that Rin was possessed and needed help.  
"You still don't get it?" The little girl asked, "Can I tell them big brother?"  
Yukio nodded his head in agreement.  
"Rin isn't possessed by a demon." Shemi breathed a shy of relief.  
"Rin is a demon." She said smiling.

oOo

"How could Rin be a demon?" Izumo asked from inside the barrier.  
"Yeah, and why do you call him big brother?" Bon asked. Shemi was sitting on the ground next to Rin starring.  
"It's simple is because we are roy-" Yukio was going to cut her off before she said "royalty" but then Rin woke up. He jumped up and started to look around when he noticed his tail was out. He tried to grab it but he couldn't, like when a cat tries to attack its own tail. In the end, he was running in circles. Yukio stopped him before he got too dizzy. That's when Rin realized everyone knew and the little girl was there. He started walking toward her.  
"Hey, I saved you bro." She said, her tail moving around behind her.  
"What?" Rin asked.  
"You owe me one, because they were gonna shove you through the barrier."  
The students thought that this was some silly prank and Rin was gonna laugh.  
He scratched his head, "thanks." They all stared at him.  
"No problem bro." She said.  
"I am sure you all want answers, the truth is I had met all of my brothers except for Rin, I really wanted to met him. I didn't know he was pretending to be human."  
Rin looked annoyed, "at least I am half human, how did you get here? Is there a gehena gate?"  
"No, I don't need a gate to get here."  
"You don't need a gate!"  
"You know how mephisto says one two three in german and can do demon stuff? My power is I can move very fast and if I move fast enough I can travel into gehena and back."  
"Who are you?"  
"You don't know me big brother! I am sometimes known as the assassin demon, but my name is Kuroi Hana."  
(For those reading that, supposedly, means black flower)  
"Why are you here?"  
Kuroi Hana and Yukio looked at each other.  
"You have assaulted her with questions, lets wait until later." Rin apparently got the message that it had something to do with their dad. He would have to wait until they get back to the dorms.

 **So, Until next update,** **Goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated this story!**

Yukio looked around. Everyone was starring at them.

"What?" He asked.

"Only HALF human?" Izumo asked.

Yukio sighed.

"Our father is a demon... Along with Kuroi"

Yukio turned to see Rin looking at him angrily.

"You too?"

"How do you know her?"

"I met her on a mission!"

This time Bon asked, "And Mephisto is your half brother too?"

"Yes... Just-" Yukio sighed, "I will explain in class tomorrow, just wait until then"

"Are you a-" Izumo started.

"Wait. Until. Then."

Kuroi looked up.

"Sorry, big brother..."

"It would've happened sometime...," He rubbed his forehead, "You are fast though. I am not forcing you, but the offer I made when we first met still stands."

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I am here. I want to do it."

He smiled. "I look forward to it."

o0o

"Do you have flames?" Rin asked Kuroi that night.

"Of course she does," Yukio said, "Her power allows her to travel in and out of Gehenea and she just keeps her flames there."

Kuroi nodded, agreeing with him.

"Why did you come?" Rin asked.

"To follow up on an offer."

"What offer?"

"The one Onii-san made when we first met," Kuroi finished eating her dinner and she yawned, "I am really tired. I am going to go to bed now."

"Okay! Goodnight!" Yukio called after her as she waked away.

"Who is she?" Rin asked.

"She is our little sister."

"With 'him' I presume?"

"Correct." Rin and Yukio walked up to their room. To their surprise, Kuroi was snuggled up on Rin's bed. Yukio laughed.

"I guess you are sleeping on the ground tonight."

o0o

Yukio started class the next day (Before anyone could say anything) by saying, "Now, someone very experienced in the field will be joining our class. They are only twelve and not so good with paying attention to classes. I want you to welcome them all the same."

The door opened and Kuroi stepped out, wearing a black skirt and a tank top.

"Hi," She muttered," My brother gave me and offer. And I took it. My name is Kuroi Hana and I am excited to be in this class with you!"


End file.
